Le sorcier exaspéré
by AsukaTirento
Summary: Salazar était fatigué. Ils étaient tous si exaspérant... Donc il se vengeait sur les enfants. Ce n'était pas un petit conte terrifiant qui allait les traumatiser, n'est-ce pas ?


**J'ai retrouvé ces deux mini histoires dans mes dossiers (j'ai tellement de fictions inachevées, moi...). À la base, cela devait être un recueil de plusieurs « vignettes » (ou OS si vous préférez) mais comme beaucoup de recueils dans ce genre j'ai abandonné l'idée. Sauf que comme j'avais ces deux OS en réserve et qu'en les relisant je les trouve pas si mauvais, je me disais que ça serait dommage de les faire disparaitre. Donc je les publie, en espérant que ça vous plaira. Bonne lecture !**

**Disclaimer : Évidemment, je ne possède pas Harry Potter. De même pour les extraits cités par Salazar.**

* * *

**Le sorcier exaspéré**

Salazar n'était pas heureux. Enfin, surtout, il était encore de plus mauvaise humeur que d'habitude – ce qu'il pensait, comme ses compatriotes fondateurs, impossible. Mais, comme disait l'expression Moldue « on trouve toujours pire que soit » ou une bêtise dans ce genre, il y avait toujours de quoi surprendre.

Mais bon, au moins, sa mauvaise humeur était très justifiable. Après tout, qui était le grand fou – sans doute une brillante idée d'Helga ou Godric – de le faire lire, en présence des plus jeunes étudiants de cette école, des contes ? De toutes les matières qui existaient à Poudlard, on l'obligeait à lire des histoires d'enfants à des enfants ? Mais cela n'avait aucun sens ! Avait-il vraiment une tête à jouer les gardiens de garderie ? Bon, au mieux, quelques gamins vont mourir de peur, littéralement. Cela lui fera moins de travail pour la prochaine fois.

Alors, c'est avec un grand sourire malsain qu'il se rendit dans sa salle de classe, où l'attendaient déjà ses élèves.

— Bon courage, Salazar ! encouragea Godric lorsqu'il croisa en chemin – apparemment sans remarquer le sourire de psychopathe de son ami.

Salazar hocha la tête et entra dans la salle de classe. Immédiatement, il vit des élèves frissonner et les identifia comme ceux de Poufsouffle ou Serdaigle, ceux qui n'avaient pas l'habitude de le voir, contrairement aux Serpentard. Bon, il y avait bien les Gryffondor qui ne montraient aucun signe de terreur malgré sa présence, mais il aurait été très décevant pour eux, de la courageuse et vaillante maison Gryffondor, d'afficher une quelconque forme de peur. De plus, de la part des Gryffondor, ce n'était pas tant du courage que de l'inconscience de ne pas avoir peur : ils pourraient sauter d'une falaise sans « peur » sans se rendre compte que c'était assez mortel comme chute...

Intérieurement, Salazar était très satisfait que les cours réunissent toutes les maisons, contrairement à l'idée saugrenue d'Helga de séparer les maisons en fonction des cours. Seul les tranches d'âges les séparait et cela était très bien comme ça : il appréciait profondément les regards terrorisés des Poufsouffle à côté des Serpentard aux sourires narquois.

Sans perdre plus de temps, Salazar prit place sur l'estrade et, devant la classe réunie dans une espèce d'amphithéâtre – encore une idée bizarre des gréco-romains que Rowena avait gardée pour Poudlard –, il s'assit à son bureau. Il faudrait vraiment changer cette disposition, avec des tables séparées, une ambiance sombre et désolante, cela irait bien avec l'architecture du château. Dommage que personne, ici, ne paraissait partager ses goûts en matière de décoration...

— Bonjour, les enfants, commença Salazar – parce que oui, ce n'était pas parce qu'il était asocial et détestait tout le monde qu'il n'était pas poli. Aujourd'hui je vais vous parler d'un conte de Beedle le Barde. Je ne doute pas que vous connaissez tous _La Fontaine de la Bonne Fortune_ ou _Le Sorcier et la marmite sauteuse_, voir même ce conte extrêmement niais et désintéressant qu'est _Babbitty Lapina et la souche qui gloussait_. Mais connaissez-vous _Le Sorcier au Cœur Velu_ ? Je voulais, au départ, vous raconter _Le Conte des trois frères_, puisque la mort est un thème hautement intéressant et les choix des personnages quant à leur mort est encore plus fascinant. Mais à la place, je vais vous lire _Le Sorcier au cœur velu_, avec quelques commentaires personnels entre deux phrases.

Il attrapa l'exemplaire des _Contes de Beedle le Barde_ et entama sa lecture :

« Il était une fois, un jeune sorcier beau, riche et talentueux, qui avait remarqué que ses amis devenaient sots lorsqu'ils tombaient amoureux (_il a raison, l'amour rend bête, retenez-le bien_), folâtrant et se pomponnant, perdant l'appétit et leur dignité (_comme Godric, tiens !_). Le jeune sorcier décida qu'il ne serait jamais la proie d'une telle faiblesse et il eut recours à la magie noire pour assurer son immunité.

Ignorant son secret, la famille du sorcier riait de le voir si froid et distant (_sa famille est aussi très sotte_).

— Tout changera, prophétisait-ils, lorsqu'une jeune fille lui tournera la tête ! (_Ce sont les avis de sorciers gros, malpolies et alcooliques._)

Mais la tête du jeune sorcier ne lui tournait pas (_encore heureux !_). Bien que de nombreuses jeunes filles, intriguées par ses airs hautains (_comme moi_), eussent employé leurs arts les plus subtils (_comprenez les arts de viles tentatrices qui termineront dans les rues ou sur un bucher de sorcière_) à essayer de lui plaire, aucune ne parvint jamais à toucher son cœur. Le sorcier tirait gloire de son indifférence (_il a bien raison !_) et de la sagacité qui l'avait suscitée.

(_Bon, la suite n'est pas importante. Il y a juste ses parents qui meurent et voilà. Donc nous allons passer ce passage._)

Le sorcier était convaincu qu'il devait inspirer une immense envie à tous ceux qui contemplaient sa superbe et paisible solitude (_ah... si seulement je pouvais faire comme lui..._). Sa colère et son dépit n'en furent donc que plus violents lorsqu'il entendit deux de ses valets parler de leur maitre. (_Les valets, les enfants, ce sont des sortes d'elfes de maisons sans pouvoirs, donc encore plus inutiles. N'en prenez jamais.)_ Le premier serviteur exprimait sa pitié pour le sorcier qui, malgré toute sa richesse et tout son pouvoir, n'avait personne pour le chérir (_et alors ?_). Mais son compagnon eut un rire moqueur et lui demanda pourquoi un homme qui possédait autant d'or et un château semblable à un palais n'avait pas été capable d'attirer une épouse. (_Cet insolent, je l'aurais torturé à coup de Doloris si cela était encore légal ! Cela lui apprendrait à être impoli envers son maitre._) Leurs paroles furent autant de coups terribles portés à l'orgueil du sorcier.

(_Là aussi, c'est sans intérêt. Il veut juste une dame à la beauté supérieure à toute autre, une lignée de sang-pure – encore heureux qu'il ne veuille pas d'une Moldue insignifiante et sale ! – et une jeune fille riche, évidemment. Il trouve sa femme merveilleuse qui lui rendait visite et qui avait des dons prodigieux. Même s'il n'en était pas amoureux – car l'amour est inutile –, il lui fit la cour et la famille de la fille, intelligente, la força dans ses bras et ils firent un festin en l'honneur de la jeune fille._)

La jeune fille écoutait, perplexe, et finit par lui répondre :

— Vous parlez bien, sorcier, et je serais enchantée de toutes vos attentions si seulement je pensais que vous aviez un cœur ! (_Quelle importance qu'il en ait un ? Les femmes, toutes des diablesses méticuleuses et avares._)

Le sorcier lui sourit et lui assura qu'elle n'avait pas de crainte à avoir en la matière. La priant de le suivre, il l'emmena à l'écart du festin et la fit descendre dans le cachot soigneusement verrouillé où il conservait son plus grand trésor.

Là, dans une châsse de cristal ensorcelée (_un peu comme cette stupide fleur dans ce conte avec une créature ignoble et une idiote de Moldue qui est tombée amoureuse de lui_), reposait le cœur palpitant du sorcier (_pourquoi grimacez-vous, les enfants ?_).

(_Bon, la jeune fille est terrifiée, blabla, et l'implore de le remettre à sa place, ce que le sorcier fait en le remettant dans son corps._)

— Vous êtes guéri (_il était malade ?_), à présent, et vous connaitrez le véritable amour ! s'écria la jeune fille. (_Était-ce vraiment nécessaire ?_)

Puis elle l'étreignit. La douceur de ses bras blancs, la légèreté de son souffle dans son oreille, le parfum de sa lourde chevelure d'or, tout cela transperça comme des lances le cœur nouvellement éveillé. Mais il était devenu étrange au cours de son long exil, aveugle et sauvage dans l'obscurité à laquelle il avait été condamné, et il avait développé des appétits puissants et pervers. (_Mmh, ce que signifie ce mot ? demandez à vos parents comment vous êtes venus au monde et vous comprendrez._)

(_Nous continuons d'avancer. Il y a juste ces invités bêtes qui se demandent où est passé leur hôte – oui, en effet, il faudrait se le demander à un moment ou un autre._)

Lorsqu'ils découvrirent enfin le cachot, un spectacle effroyable les attendait. La jeune fille était étendue morte sur le sol, la poitrine ouverte d'un coup de couteau, et à côté d'elle, le sorcier fou était accroupi, tenant dans sa main sanglante un grand cœur écarlate, lisse et brillant, qu'il léchait et caressait, s'étant juré de l'échanger contre le sien. (_Voilà pourquoi il ne faut pas tomber amoureux, surtout quand on ne possède pas de cœur !_)

Dans son autre main, il tenait sa baguette magique, essayant d'inciter le cœur velu et desséché à sortir de sa propre poitrine. Mais le cœur velu était plus fort que lui et refusait d'abandonner l'emprise qu'il avait à présent sur ses sens, ou de retrouver le cercueil dans lequel il avait été si longtemps enfermé (_en vrai, cela ne fonctionne pas, vous pouvez très bien retirer votre cœur, sachez-le_).

Devant les yeux horrifiés de ses invités, le sorcier jeta alors sa baguette et saisit un poignard d'argent. Faisant vœu de ne jamais se laisser dominer par son cœur, il l'arrache de sa poitrine à coups de couteau (_voilà, là c'est une bonne manière de procéder !_).

Pendant un instant, le sorcier triomphant resta à genoux, un cœur dans chaque main. Puis il s'affaissa en travers du corps de la jeune fille et mourut. »

Le soir venu, Salazar s'étonna que Rowena lui parle de certains traumatismes que subiraient les enfants en grandissant.

— Bah, cela fera leur éducation, répondit-il. Et puis, ce conte est beaucoup mieux que ces stupides contes Moldus comme celui où il y a une princesse aux cheveux d'or en haut d'une tour qui rencontre un veule jouvenceau qui tente de l'atteindre. Après tout, à la fin, il devient aveugle et erre pendant des années dans un désert. À côté, un cœur arraché, ce n'est pas si atroce.

— Au moins, si ce sont des contes dans le genre que vos parents vous ont lu durant votre enfance, cela explique mieux qui vous êtes maintenant... déclara Helga.

Godric et Rowena acquiescèrent alors que Salazar leva un sourcil. Quel était le problème avec son caractère et son comportement ?

**. . .**

Salazar arpentait nerveusement les rues fortement désertes de Pré-Au-Lard en cette nuit fraiche et silencieuse. Enfin, silencieuse était un bien grand mot puisqu'on entendait clairement les fêtards aux_ Trois-Balais_ qui célébraient leur joie dans des flots de Bièraubeurre et d'autres boissons fortement étonnantes que Salazar préférait ne pas connaitre. Non, franchement, une Bièraubeurre ? Godric disait que c'était excellent mais faire confiance aux propos de Godric revenait à accepter d'être possiblement en danger de mort à tout instant, donc... Pff, de toute façon, il préférait le Cidre. Oui, il aimait une boisson moldue, et alors ? Bien sûr, il ne l'avouerait jamais à haute voix. Ce serait un coup à ce que Godric se moque de lui à vie, encouragée par Helga.

Quoi qu'il en soit, il y avait vraiment des gens qui ne doutaient pas en entendant le nom de cette boisson si étrange que la Bièraubeurre ? Même certaines boissons Moldus comme le Cognac semblaient avoir des origines plus ordinaires. D'ailleurs cela lui rappelait étrangement le Cognard, cette terrible balle utilisée dans ce sport étrange – évidemment apprécié par Godric – du nom de Kwidditch. Peut-être que celui qui avait créé le Cognac avait été frappé à la tête par un Cognard ? Si cet exemple pouvait s'appliquer à d'autres, cela expliquerait probablement pourquoi la tête de Godric semblait si vide...

Mais pourquoi y avait-il des fêtards à une telle heure de la nuit ? Oh, d'habitude pour des raisons totalement normales : des ivrognes que leurs femmes ne voulaient plus voir, des sorciers malheureux qui venaient noyer leur chagrin, d'autres paumés qui s'étaient arrêtés là « par hasard ». Mais, exceptionnellement ce soir, tous les sorciers du coin semblaient s'être donnés rendez-vous aux _Trois-Balais_, ainsi qu'à la _Tête de Sanglier_, une auberge légèrement moins populaire – c'est-à-dire pour les prolétaires. Enfin, du moins, pour Salazar, c'était de cette manière que ce définissait cet endroit aux étranges goûts de décorations. Rowena lui disait que c'était méchant d'être aussi méprisant, mais il n'avait jamais dit être quelqu'un de gentil, non ?

Et puis, de toute façon, qu'est-ce qu'il s'en moquait. Il était Salazar Serpentard, l'un des quatre fondateurs de Poudlard et directeur de la maison Serpentard, les rusés et les ambitieux ! Du coup, cela n'expliquait vraiment pas ce qu'il faisait là, dans le froid, seul, la nuit, à trainer dans les rues de Pré-au-Lard.

Il était tombé bien bas. Mais tout cela, c'était la faute de Godric ! et Helga ! et Rowena !... Bon, peut-être pas Rowena, mais de Godric et Helga, cela était certain.

Cela faisait déjà de nombreux mois qu'il y réfléchissait et, depuis quelques semaines, il avait pris sa décision : il allait partir. Il quitterait Poudlard. Il ne supportait plus cet endroit, pour de nombreuses et diverses raisons. De plus, il n'était pas destiné à passer le reste de son existence dans ce château. Il était un des sorciers les plus puissants du monde, bon sang ! Il fallait bien qu'il fasse quelque chose de sa vie, non ?

Non, parce qu'entre Godric « _bête comme ses pieds »_ et Helga « _ami avec tout le monde »_, comment était-il supposé supporter la vie dans ce château ? Surtout qu'avec la plupart de ces élèves horripilants, il avait des désirs de meurtre mais l'utilisation de l'_Avada_ _Kedavra_ était interdite, malheureusement...

Enfin, ça n'expliquait pas vraiment sa présence ici. Il était ici surtout parce qu'il avait annoncé, plus tôt dans la soirée, son fameux départ à Godric et Helga. Et il avait fichu le camp juste après, avant même que ses deux partenaires ne puissent se remettent du choc émotionnel de cette annonce. Puis, à la base, il devait aller voir Rowena. Mais le terme clé était « à la base ».

On ne dirait pas comme cela, mais Salazar n'était pas quelqu'un de très courageux – cette stupide bravoure allait à cet imbécile de Godric. Non, lui il préférait faire dans la finesse, la discrétion et la ruse. Mais ça n'excusait nullement le fait, qu'au lieu d'aller se confronter à Rowena, il ait fait un détour de 180° pour atterrir à Pré-au-Lard. Oui, bon, lui aussi il pouvait être stressé et un peu paniqué, non ? Ce n'était pas comme si on le considérait comme le plus terrifiant et fort sorcier du monde quand même !... Ah mince, si...

— Franchement, qu'est-ce que moi, Salazar Serpentard, je fais ici ?

Il était tellement troublé qu'il se parlait tout seul... Bah, cela rajouterait sans doute un titre de plus au nom le plus étrange qu'on lui donnerait si on le voyait dans cet état : Salazar Serpentard, Fondateur de Poudlard, directeur de Serpentard et sorcier désespéré perdu dans Pré-au-Lard en parlant à lui-même. Il ne lui manquait plus que la schizophrénie dans ce cas ! En même temps, certains le considéraient déjà comme fou lorsqu'il parlait aux serpents, donc il n'était pas trop loin de la folie, non ?

— Bon, allez Salazar, reprend-toi et arrête d'être comme un lépreux à vagabonder dans les rues de cet endroit miteux !

Bof, pas sûr que cela soit très motivant... Au moins, dans cette situation, Helga aurait été utile : elle était très douée pour les discours inutiles encourageants. Godric aussi, mais il ne fallait vraiment pas s'intéresser à ce qu'il disait. Parce que « Allez-y, vous pouvez le faire ! Mettez tout votre courage !... Euh... Allez-y ! », outre le ton motivant, ne devait pas paraitre très encourageant avec une éloquence si... incroyable.

— Allez Salazar, tu peux le faire !... C'est juste Rowena, après tout.

Mais le problème était là : ce n'était pas « que » Rowena. C'était _surtout_ Rowena.

— Vous allez bien, monsieur ?

Salazar sentit une présence derrière lui et, concentré sur Rowena, sursauta. Il se retourna vivement vers son interlocuteur, qu'il reconnut comme l'un des élèves de Poufsouffle, un certain Peeves. Le garçon le regardait avec étonnement, surpris de sa réaction, avant d'afficher un sourire diabolique.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a monsieur ? Vous avez peur de la dame Blanche ?

Ah oui, était-il nécessaire de préciser que ce Peeves était notamment connu comme le plus grand farceur de Poudlard, qui ne craignait personne – même pas Salazar Serpentard ou Rowena Serdaigle ? Il était presque possible de voir des cornes sur sa tête et une fourche dans sa main, comme une espèce de lutin maléfique. Franchement, comment ce garçon pouvait-il se retrouver à Poufsouffle et pas à Serpentard ? Parfois le Choixpeau faisait de drôles de décisions...

— Peeves, tenez-vous à mourir maudit ?

— Mmh... Non ?

— Dans ce cas fichez le camp avant que je ne perde mon sang-froid !

Peeves ricana, comme prêt à ajouter quelque chose, mais n'en fit rien et partit en sifflotant d'un air moqueur. Salazar le regarda s'éloigner et se dit, avec tristesse, qu'il était dommage qu'en partant, il ne puisse quand même pas se venger de cet élève. Franchement, qui était le veule qui avait eu la bonne idée d'interdire l'utilisation du _Doloris_ ? Et depuis quand les sorciers devaient-ils respecter ces lois sans logiques ? Après tout, personne n'empêchait aux Moldus d'écarteler les leurs et cette pratique paraissait bien plus barbare qu'un _Doloris_, tout comme les bûchers où atterrissaient les sorcières.

Cela lui rappelait le jour où il avait rencontré Rowena... Elle s'apprêtait à se faire brûler mais ne semblait nullement s'en soucier. Autant dire que, ce fameux jour, Salazar n'avait pas épargné grand monde sur cette place remplie d'une foule arrogante et méprisante pour sauver celle qui serait, quelques mois plus tard avec la rencontre d'Helga et Godric, l'une des fondatrices de Poudlard ainsi qu'une personne très chère à son cœur.

— Et voilà que je divague de nouveau... marmonna Salazar en secouant la tête. Bon, nom d'un épouvantard, il faut bien que j'y aille un jour ! Allez Salazar, prenez votre courage à deux mains et lancez-vous !

Alors, avec le courage digne du plus grand des Gryffondor – donc Godric, du coup, ce qui ne le ravissait pas vraiment – Salazar tourna le dos à Pré-au-Lard et quitta les rues infectées de fêtards pour se rendre dans le château de Poudlard, sombre et majestueux par ses quelques lumières qui éclairaient les alentours.

Il fut heureux de ne croiser personne sur le chemin jusqu'à atteindre l'entrée du château et ainsi pouvoir pénétrer dans Poudlard sans soucis, sans devoir supporter l'horripilante présence de...

— Salazar !

Salazar soupira alors qu'il se retourna et vit, sortant de la Grande Salle pour venir dans sa direction, celui qu'il désirait éviter.

— Godric. Que puis-je pour vous ? Faites vite, je suis pressé.

— Vous êtes pressé ? s'étonna Godric. Qu'avez-vous de si important à faire ?

— Rien qui ne vous concerne.

— Bah, je suis certain que cela peut attendre ! Nous avons une surprise pour vous !

— Nous ?

— Oui, venez. Suivez-moi.

Salazar soupira en levant les yeux au ciel mais ne protesta pas et suivit Godric, qui l'emmenait dans la Grande Salle. Il sentait que cela allait encore durer des siècles ! Qu'est-ce que Godric complotait encore ? Règle numéro une : toujours se méfier de Godric lorsqu'il veut vous amener quelque part. La dernière fois, ils avaient fini dans le lac de l'école après avoir fui un loup-garou dans la Forêt Interdite suite à un essai raté du transplanage. Autant dire que ce fut difficile d'expliquer à Rowena et Helga pourquoi ils revenaient tremper dans le château et pourquoi Salazar voulait tuer Godric...

Alors, lorsque Salazar se retrouva dans une Grande Salle en fête avec Godric et Helga qui s'agrippaient fermement à lui en le suppliant de ne pas partir pendant que les élèves citaient les nombreuses raisons pour lesquelles Salazar devait rester à Poudlard, se servant notamment de la flatterie pour le convaincre.

Salazar grinça des dents, agacé. Il se doutait que cela finirait ainsi... Pourquoi avait-il voulu revenir au château, déjà ?

* * *

**Vous avez remarqué les nombreux anachronismes dans cette histoire ? Oui, c'est normal.**


End file.
